The Rodenteen Family
The Rodenteen Family is a family of gerbils. About them: *Gidgette wears a red dress with pink loveheart on her forehead. *Jon wears a white shirt and blue trousers. *Angus has white spots on him and wears a white shirt, black tie, red vest, and a pegleg. *Jonny wears a blue jumper with four triangles being orange, purple, green, and yellow. *October wears glasses and a yellow shirt with colorful squares and a blue circle. *Huford wears a dark grey shirt, grey sleeves, white socks, and gold spots and stripes. *Zelda wears a blue bra with white lovehearts, pink skirt, and blue roller skates with grey wheels. Gallery: Gidgette Rodenteen (Mom).png|Gidgette Sabrina Almondjoy-Rodenteen Jon Rodenteen (Dad).png|Jonathan Herbert 'Jon' Rodenteen, Sr. Angus Rodenteen (Gramps).png|Colonel Angus Washington Rodenteen Jonny Rodenteen.png|Jonathan Herbert Arbuckle 'Jonny' Rodenteen, Jr. October Rodenteen.png|October Revolution Rodenteen Huford Rodenteen.png|Huford Brown Rodenteen Zelda Rodenteen.png|Zelda Kentucky Rodenteen Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Galagolia Family *Conrad Deerling *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Jonny's Relatives: *Blinkie (Love Interest/Wife) Huford's Relatives: *The Great Magical (Love Interest) Weapons: Gidgette: Gidgette_Rodenteen_(pistol).png Gidgette_Rodenteen_(saber).png Gidgette_Rodenteen_(saber_staff).png Jon: Jon_Rodenteen_(pistols).png Jon_Rodenteen_(two_sabers).png Jon_Rodenteen_(two_sabers)_(2).png Angus: Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(pistol_and_saber).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(pistol_and_saber_staff).png Jonny: Jonny_Rodenteen_(pistols).png Jonny_Rodenteen_(sabers).png Jonny_Rodenteen_(two_sabers).png October: October Rodenteen (saber-pistol).png October Rodenteen (pistol-saber).png Huford: Huford Rodenteen (pistol).png Huford Rodenteen (three blades).png Huford Rodenteen (three blades) (2).png Zelda: File:Zelda_Rodenteen_(pistols).png File:Zelda_Rodenteen_(saber_and_staff).png File:Zelda_Rodenteen_(saber_and_staff)_(2).png Angus (Stogie): Angus Rodenteen (stogie).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(stogie)_(pistol_and_saber).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(stogie)_(pistol_and_saber_staff).png Huford (Straw): Huford Rodenteen (Straw).png Huford_Rodenteen (pistol) (straw).png Huford_Rodenteen_(three_blades)_(straw).png Huford_Rodenteen_(three_blades)_(2)_(straw).png Suits Gidgette_Rodenteen_(Mom)_(pajamas).png Gidgette_Rodenteen_(Mom)_(swimsuit).png Gidgette_Rodenteen_(Mom)_(winter_suit).png Jon_Rodenteen_(pajamas).png Jon_Rodenteen_(swimsuit).png Jon_Rodenteen_(winter_suit).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(pajamas).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(swimsuit).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(winter_suit).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(pajamas)_(stogie).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(swimsuit)_(stogie).png Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(winter_suit)_(stogie).png Jonny_Rodenteen_(pajamas).png Jonny_Rodenteen_(swimsuit).png Jonny_Rodenteen_(winter_suit).png October_Rodenteen_(pajamas).png October_Rodenteen_(swimsuit).png October_Rodenteen_(winter_suit).png Huford_Rodenteen (pajamas).png Huford_Rodenteen (swimsuit).png Huford_Rodenteen (winter suit).png Huford_Rodenteen (pajamas) (straw).png Huford_Rodenteen (swimsuit) (straw).png Huford_Rodenteen (winter suit) (straw).png Zelda_Rodenteen (pajamas).png Zelda_Rodenteen (swimsuit).png Zelda_Rodenteen (winter suit).png Tuxedo Suits Jonny Rodenteen (Tuxedo).png Huford Rodenteen (tuxedo).png Huford Rodenteen (tuxedo) (straw).png Rings Jonny Rodenteen (ring).png Disguises October_Rodenteen_(Italian_Cat).png|Italian Cat (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Gidgette_Rodenteen_(Mom)_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Jon_Rodenteen_(Dad)_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Mr_Angus_Rodenteen_(Gramps)_(Secret_Agent)_(stogie).png|Secret Agent (stogie) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Jonny_Rodenteen_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) October_Rodenteen_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Huford_Rodenteen_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Huford_Rodenteen_(secret_agent)_(straw).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) (straw) Zelda_Rodenteen_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Poses No20191023_004736.jpg|Jonny eats three summer squashes every day for good health No20191023_004802.jpg|October's favorite is wildberry jam spreaded on toast No20191023_004848.jpg|Huford drinks better drinks of vegetable juice that he makes with carrots, Celery, Tomatoes and cauliflower No20191024 002423.png|Jonny and Blinkie's Wedding Kiss Jonny and Blinkie.png|Jonny and Blinkie have given birth to a child I'm sorry for this Huford.png|Magical aids Huford I'm sorry for this Huford (straw).png|Magical aids Huford with a toy straw Huford and Magical.png|Huford and Magical have given birth to a child Huford (toy straw) and Magical.png|Huford, with a toy straw, is impressed when Magical has given birth to Randy. No20191223 010657.jpg|Huford and Magical kiss No20191223 010657 (1).png|Magical and Huford Kiss No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. Trivia *Gidgette carries a green saber staff and a pistol gun. *Jon carries two sabers (one blue and one yellow) and two pistol guns. *Angus Rodenteen carries a saber staff (with one orange and one purple blade) and a pistol gun. *Jonny carries two sabers (one three blue bladed saber and one green saber) and two pistol guns. *October carries a yellow lightsaber with a pistol gun added on its end. *Huford carries a three purple bladed lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Zelda carries a pink saber and a saber staff with one blue blade and one green and two pistol guns. *Angus sometimes carries a toy stogie in his mouth and will always carry it and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Huford sometimes carries a toy straw in his mouth and will always carry it and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Jonny is in love with Blinkie. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Huford is attracted to Magical. *Jonny is now married to Blinkie. Inspired by: Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters